One Love
by Hinatafanfic
Summary: Tout ceci se passe peu après la mort et résurrection de Gaara. Sakura, qui vient d'apprendre nombre de méfait de Sasuke, est assez perturbée et ne sait plus quoi penser. Inquiet, Kakashi parle du comportement suspect de a jeune fille à l'Hokage, Tsunade, qui décide finalement d'envoyer notre jolie Sakura passer quelques semaines à Suna, pour l'éloigner de ses démons.
1. Prologue

Point de vue, Sakura

Une fois de plus, je me suis éveillée en pleurs. Une fois de plus, mon subconscient m'a entraînée dans les méandres de mes souvenirs les plus profonds et le plus douloureux. Toutes les nuits, je rêve de l'époque ou Sasuke était encore avec nous, dans l'équipe 7 et que tout allait bien, malgré les disputes. Je suis restée un long moment allongée dans mon lit, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas se fasse entendre dans le couloir et que quelqu'un tambourine littéralement à ma porte. Et avant même que je puisse sécher mes larmes et aller ouvrir la porte, une tête blonde coiffée de quatre couettes a fait irruption dans l'encadrement, juste avant d'entrer totalement dans ma chambre.

— _« Tu n'es toujours pas prête Sakura ? As-tu oublié que nous partons aujourd'hui ? »_ Fit elle en tournant vers moi un visage fortement contrarié.  
— _« Je n'ai rien oublié du tout, c'est juste que ... »_ Mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de finir.  
—_ « C'est juste que ? Bon écoute Saku'. Tsunade a subitement décidé de n'envoyer que toi à Suna, alors que Shikamaru devait nous accompagner. Visiblement, elle a jugé que l'envoyer en mission était plus important qu'autre chose. Alors fait moi le plaisir de te préparer au plus vite, que l'on puisse partir au plus tôt. »_

Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle m'a dit ça, mais je n'ai pas cherché à contester : elle était déjà assez énervée comme ça. Puis elle s'est subitement jetée sur mon armoire et a commencé à la vider dans mon sac de voyage, aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

— _« Heu Tema ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu vide mon armoire dans mon sac ? Tu souhaite me garder chez toi aussi longtemps ou tu as l'intention de me charger comme un âne pour te venger de quelque chose ? »_

Elle a rigolé.

— _« Tant que tu n'ira pas mieux, tu restera chez moi. T'éloigner de Konoha quelques temps te fera le plus grand bien et tu le sais. »_

J'ai vaguement hoché la tête, sans pour autant préciser que je n'était pas certaine que cette décision allait changer grand chose à mon état d'esprit. Et sans attendre de réponse de ma part, comme à son habitude, Tema est sortie aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, en me donnant rendez-vous une heure plus tard à l'entrée du village.

C'est pourquoi, une heure plus tard, je l'ai retrouvée au point de rendez-vous, entourée de presque tous nos amis, Shikamaru et Naruto y compris. À vrai dire, j'avais plus envie de m'en aller vite fait sans avoir à dire au revoir à autant de monde. Les politesses finies, nous nous sommes mises en route, assez rapidement pour être arrivée à Suna le plus tôt possible. Le voyage a duré deux longues journées, cependant je ne m'en suis pas plaint, car c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me changer les idées : bouger. Cependant, une fois arrivé chez mon amie, j'ai de suite senti que quelque chose clochait. Je n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, ni même à mettre des mots sur l'atmosphère anormalement lourde de la maison, malgré la jovialité de Kakuro et de sa soeur. Peut-être était-ce Gaara, silencieux et bien plus fermé que d'ordinaire qui alourdissait grandement mon mal être. C'était le début de mon séjour à Suna et je me sentait déjà l'envie de repartir.

_Bon, voici enfin le début de ma fiction, le prologue. Je m'excuse un peu de sa médiocrité, mais j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'intrigue dès le début :). J'espère que ce premier moment vous a plus !_


	2. L'ombre de tes souvenirs (1)

Point de vue : Sakura

Une semaine. Une semaine que je suis arrivée à Suna et que je ne cesse de faire des nuits blanches, ou quasi blanches. Malgré tous mes effort pour passer un bon séjour, je n'arrive toujours pas à me sortir ces douloureux souvenir du crâne, ce qui m'empêche toujours autant de dormir, quoi que je fasse. Alors je passe mes nuit sur le toit de la maison, seule. Je sens bien une présence qui semble me surveiller, mais après tout ... ce doit être l'un des frères de Temari. Ces deux derniers jours cependant, j'ai l'impression que cette présence se fait un tout petit peu plus insistante, comme si la personne qui m'observe depuis le premier soir ne savait comment faire pour m'adresser la parole. Et ce soir, allongée sur le toit, je ressent comme une aura ... indécise.

— _« Qui est là ? »_ Fit-je en me redressant, peu rassurée, malgré le fait avéré que je peu dégommer le premier danger d'un coup de poing.

Pas de réponse. Un soupir m'échappe. Qui peu donc passer son temps à m'observer et ce, depuis mon arrivée ? Maintenant totalement levée, je n'ai d'autre choix que de rentrer dans ma chambre m'allonger, tout en prenant soin de ne pas fermer la fenêtre : je ne suis pas habituée à la chaleur omniprésente de Suna. À nouveau, je ferme les yeux et le sommeil réussi enfin à m'emporter ... au pays du cauchemar, ou j'y retrouve le fantôme de mes treize ans, en pleurs. Et devant moi, la silhouette de Sasuke qui s'éloigne, comme toutes les nuits depuis ce jour.

Point de vue : Gaara

Une nouvelle fois, je n'ai pas du comment l'aborder, je n'ai pas su choisir les mots pour entamer une discussion avec elle. Et comme toutes les nuits, elle est rentrée dans sa chambre avec un sentiment de crainte, alors que ce n'était pas mon intention. _Mon pauvre Gaara, tu es bien talentueux en tant que shinobi, mais avec les filles ..._ M'aurait sans doute balancé Temari avec son sourire exaspérant au possible. J'ai donc du laisser Sakura s'endormir dans la chaleur de sa chambre et m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour continuer à l'observer. Et comme toujours, elle recommence à pleurer et à l'appeler, lui le Renégat.

— _« Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Ne pars pas ... je t'en prie, ne pars pas ... Reste ici, restons ensemble ... Et si tu ne peux pas rester, laisse moi venir avec toi ! Je t'aime tellement Sasuke ... »_

Des larmes ... encore des larmes. Dans un élan de colère, je me retrouve debout près d'elle, tandis qu'elle continue de sangloter à chaudes larmes. En fait nan ... elle pleure plus qu'elle ne sanglote. Ca me met hors de moi de la voir dans cet état.

— _« Mais quand oubliera tu cet enfoiré qui piétine tes sentiments Sakura ?! »_ Ma pensée est aller plus vite que le reste et je me suis entendu - bien trop tard - le crier tellement fort que a jolie fleur (oui bon ^^) s'est arrêtée net de bouger.

Et meeeeerde ... Et avant même que Sakura n'aie ouvert les yeux, je suis déjà sur le toit de la maison. Cependant, il me semble avoir laissé une trace de mon passage au pied de la fenêtre ... Heureusement pour moi, le sable s'infiltre partout ou la porte lui est ouverte.

Point de vue : Sakura

Cette voix. Cette présence. Je n'ai jamais ressentie pareille colère, pareille frustration. Que fait Gaara dans mon rêve ? Je me redresse rapidement, réveillée en sursaut. Je me sens mal, c'était comme si un sentiment de peur ne cessait de vouloir s'immiscer dans mes veines. En fait, je crois que j'ai vraiment peur. Me levant rapidement, je saute littéralement sur la fenêtre pour la claquer bruyamment avant de retourner m'asseoir sur mon lit ... les pieds pleins de ... sable ? Une fois de plus, je regarde partout autour de moi, mais je suis bel et bien seule. Alors je me recouche, craintive. Qui peu bien aller jusqu'à venir dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ? A-t-il l'intention de me faire du mal ou est-ce simplement le fruit de mon imagination ?

Au réveil, le lendemain matin, ce sentiment de peur ne m'a toujours pas lâchée. C'est à peine si j'entend Gaara me saluer. C'est à peine si je sens son regard insistant me suivre jusque dans la cuisine, où je retrouve Temari ... et ma bonne humeur, malgré ma fatigue. Je ressent cependant le besoin de lui confier que j'ai peur de quelque chose.

— _« Tema' ... Je peux te parler en privé ? »_ La surprise qui s'est subitement affichée sur son visage m'informe assez : elle n'est pas au courant.

— _« Laisse moi finir de manger tu veux ? »_

Un bruit sur ma droite me force à tourner la tête. C'est à ce moment là que je croise le regard sombre de Gaara, tandis que ce dernier se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Pas un mot, ni même un signe de tête. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Je sais bien qu'il n'a jamais été de nature très ... sociable, mais de là passer son chemin devant sa soeur sans rien dire ... Finalement, qu'il soit sortit m'arrange : il me fait un peu peur.

— _« Voilà, j'ai terminé. C'est à quel sujet ? »_ Me demande alors Tema', en m'extirpant de mes sombres pensées.

— _« C'est ... Je sais pas comme t'expliquer. Je me sens observée depuis que je suis arrivée et ce, presque quasi tous les soirs. J'ai retrouvé du sable dans ma chambre, mais ce doit être parce que je laisse ma fenêtre ouverte. Et le comportement de Gaara m'inquiète. J'ai l'impression que je le dérange ... Enfin ... »_

— _« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre ... Mais concernant Gaara, je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il a, puisqu'il ne se comportait pas ainsi avant que tu n'arrive. Au contraire il semblait se réjouir de ton arrivée et du fait que tu passes du temps à Suna. A vrai dire ... il ne se comporte ainsi que depuis ta première nuit ici ... Et vu qu'il ne peux toujours pas dormir, ça lui laisse assez de temps pour réfléchir à des centaines de sujets, dont certains ont le don de l'énerver ... »_

Ces quelques mots m'on littéralement ... sciée. Alors je serait la raison du comportement du Kazekage ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait qui puisse l'irriter, tout du moins à ma connaissance ...

Point de vue : Gaara

Ma bavarde de soeur. Un rictus de colère m'échappe, tandis que je m'éloigne de la porte d'entrée, derrière laquelle j'étais resté après être sortit. D'un bon, je rejoint ma place favorite, c'est à dire sur le toit. Pour réfléchir, encore.

Que dois-je faire ?

_Et voilà le premier chapitre. J'attend vos avis avec impatiente, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, malgré le fait qu'il n'avance pas énormément la fiction. Mais au moins ... j'ai essayé de respecter la complexité du personnage qu'es Gaara. Bonne lecture !_


	3. La violence est toujours vaine (2)

_Bon, voici un chapitre beaucoup axé sur Gaara. Enjoy it !_

* * *

Point de vue : Gaara

J'ai passé la journée enfermé dans mon bureau, à remplir des centaines de papiers pour m'éviter de penser. J'ai pourtant l'habitude de toujours trop penser et pourtant, je n'arrive plus à faire la part des choses. C'est comme si je redevenais fou, comme si la fatigue psychologique de voir Sakura comme ça, de l'observer pleurer chaque nuit et de faire comme si de rien était le lendemain était en train d'avoir raison de mon calme habituel. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis perdu et mes réaction s'en font sentir, soit parce que je deviens violent, soit parce parce que je passe mes journées seul, soit enfermé dans ma "chambre" ou dans mon bureau, assez loin de la maison. M'éloigner de cette dernière me fait du bien et je peux enfin réfléchir convenablement à mes problèmes de Kazekage ... jusqu'à ce que je doive à nouveau rentrer, c'est à dire à peu près tous les soirs. Mais ce soir, j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment.

De nouveau allongé sur le toit, je me contente cette fois de regarder les étoiles briller par centaines au-dessus du village, tandis que mon esprit est partit divaguer quelques mètres plus loin. Sakura est de nouveau dehors, allongée tout comme moi. Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'observer et cette fois, j'ai employé ma bonne vieille technique de l'œil de sable. Elle pleure, encore. Et au fond de moi, je sens la colère monter, une fois de plus. Un sifflement m'échappe et je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'éloigner d'ici, avant que je n'arrive plus à me calmer. Cette douleur ... je ne l'avais plus ressentie depuis des années. Depuis que j'ai tué Yashamaru, depuis qu'il m'a retiré l'amour de ma mère. Une main sur mon cœur et les dents serrés, je m'éloigne assez du village pour laisser libre court à ma colère et à ma douleur.

—_ « Pauvre con. La faire souffrir ainsi, piétiner ses sentiments, la retenir prisonnière comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire pantin. »_ Je n'arrive pas à crier, juste à détruire ce qu'il se trouve devant moi.

— _« Gaara ... ?! »_ Je m'arrête net, surpris. Cette voix. Que fait-elle ici ?

— _« Tu m'as suivi ? »_ Je l'accuse peut-être injustement. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à être gentil. Ma main droite tient toujours mes vêtements à l'endroit de mon cœur. La voir ici le visage à la fois baigné de larme et apeuré est encore pire.

— _« N ... non pas du tout ! J'ai juste entendu des bruits venant d'ici. Comme je n'arrive pas à dormir, je suis venue voir. »_ Elle semble essaye de sourire. _« Tu es colère, mais quelle en est la raison ? »_ Question à cent balles.

J'ai soudainement envie de la frapper, de lui arracher le cœur, de lui retirer tous ses souvenirs passés avec Sasuke. Qui eut cru qu'un jour, je ressente à nouveau le besoin de faire du mal à quelqu'un à cause de mes sentiments ? Un grognement s'échappe de ma gorge et je serre le point. _Ta gueule _. Fut ma première pensée. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me calmer.

— _« J'étais en train de penser que ... »_ Que j'ai tout simplement envie de t'empêcher de penser à lui. _« Laisse tomber ... »_ Je fais mine de m'éloigner, mais au dernier moment, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaule et la plaque contre un rocher.

— _« Ga ... ! »_ Ses yeux s'emplissent de peur, tandis que les miens sont agrandis par la douleur et la colère.  
— _« Et comme ça, tu penses toujours que je te fais peur, Sakura ? »_ Je ne suis plus maître de mes mouvements ni de mes paroles. _« Tu penses toujours que j'ai un comportement anormal ? Que je me contrefous de ce que tu peux bien ressentir ? »_

Si je ne me tais pas sur le champ, je sais que je vais le regretter. Un seul regard vers le visage de la jeune fille me prouve que cette fois, elle ne pleure pas pour Sasuke, mais bien parce qu'elle a peur. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir. Naruto me l'avait pourtant dis, que la violence et la colère ne résolvait rien. Proche, trop proche d'elle, je me rends compte que nos souffles se mêlent étroitement, ce qui provoque une accélération de mon rythme cardiaque. Je m'écarte alors rapidement d'elle, d'un simple bond de trois mètres en arrière puis baisse la tête, les yeux fermés. Mon acte de violence envers Sakura a calmé toute ma colère. Cependant, les remord ne cessent de me tourmenter.

— «_ Excuse-moi._ » J'ai parlé sèchement. Je ne sais si elle m'a cru ou non, ou même si elle m'a entendu. Mais je suis déjà loin. Loin d'elle, loin de ma colère.

Et je suis toujours aussi perdu. Sautant machinalement de toits en toits, je me retrouve bien vite chez moi, debout à ma place habituelle. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en vouloir correctement.

Point de vue : Sakura.

Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Ne pouvant réagir assez vite face à sa rapidité, je n'ai d'autre choix que de me laisser faire, pétrifiée. J'aurais pourtant aisément pu lui en coller une pour l'éloigner, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Dans ma tête, des centaines de souvenir me reviennent : notre première rencontre, sa soif de sang, sa prédisposition à la colère sourde et violente, sans la moindre raison. Et tandis que ses mots ont l'effet d'un poignard que l'on m'aurait lentement planté dans la poitrine, je sens la peur se rependre dans la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Nos visage son si proche et je pourrais presque toucher le sien si j'avais ne serait-ce que le courage de lever la main. Mais non, elles sont bloquées sur sa poitrine et je sens les battements de son cœur. Ils semblent si douloureux, mais en même temps si fort.

Mais avant même que je puisse parler, il s'éloigne et baisse la tête, puis s'excuse, avant de disparaître. C'est à ce moment que mes genoux décident de ne plus me soutenir et je m'effondre sur le sol, sans me rendre compte que je pleure à nouveau. De peur ou de tristesse, je ne saurais le dire. Cependant je suis sûre d'une chose : Gaara souffre. Peut-être autant que moi. Mais le trop plein d'émotion m'a totalement vidé : j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir Temari et Kankuro se précipiter vers moi, que je sombre déjà dans le noir.

Avec toujours autant de larmes.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu lui aussi ! Et comme je suis motivée, je pense que vous aurez le troisième dans la journée. Quelques commentaire pour m'aider à m'améliorer ? (Je ne suis pas très fière de ce que je viens de vous écrire, je trouve que ça fait un peu ... extrême quand même ^^)_


	4. Qu'est ce qu'aimer, au final ? (3)

_Cette fois-ci, on retrouve notre sage et posé Kazekage :P_

* * *

Point de vue : Sakura

Je me demande combien de temps je suis restée endormie. La première chose que j'ai vue en ouvrant les yeux, c'est le plafond un peu sablé de ma chambre. Mes sensations ne me sont pas revenues d'un seul coup, mais au bout de quelques minutes, je peux enfin ressentir la chaleur des draps contre ma peau, ainsi que la main tenant la mienne. Gaara ? Je tourne la tête instinctivement et aperçois la tête blonde de Temari, paisiblement endormie à mon chevet, la tête sur le bord de mon lit et le reste reposant sur une chaise rapprochée pour l'occasion. En balayant le reste de la pièce, je distingue quelques fleurs, et sur ma table de nuit, délicatement posée derrière un objet inconnu, une lettre. Intriguée, j'essaye de dégager ma main de celle de mon amie pour pouvoir me saisir de l'objet, mais rien à faire. Soudain, je ressens un mouvement à ma gauche. Je l'ai réveillée.

— _« Sakura ! »_ S'exclame-t-elle vivement, son visage ne portant plus une seule trace d'inquiétude et ses grands yeux clairs brillants de joie. Je grimace.

— _« Temari je t'en supplie ne parle pas si fort, j'ai mal à la tête ... »_ Dit-je avec une grimace. C'est comme si un shinobi était en train de me lacérer l'intérieur de la boite crânienne avec un kunai aiguisé à l'extrême.

— _« Oh, excuse-moi ... »_ Se repent la tête blonde, avec une petite grimace.

— _« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »_ M'enquis-je. Une nouvelle grimace de la part de Temari me mit la puce à l'oreille : assez longtemps pour les inquiéter.

— _« Trois jours et deux nuit. On pensait tous que tu allais entamer la troisième nuit, cependant ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. »_ Son visage se tourne vers la fenêtre, je la suit du regard. Mais il n'y a rien dehors. _« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gaara dehors, cependant ... il a l'air encore plus perturbé qu'avant et c'est à peine s'il se montre. »_

Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, semblant sentir la présence du Roux derrière celle-ci. Mais la tempête de sable qui fait rage au dehors m'empêche de voir quoi que ce soit. D'un froncement de sourcil, j'accuse les sentiments perturbé du jeune Kazekage d'avoir provoqué cela. À moins que ce ne soit l'une de ses techniques pour s'éviter de se faire surprendre en train de nous espionner par la fenêtre. Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers Temari et m'efforce de la rassurer en souriant.

— _« J'irais lui parler ... »_ Mais je ne suis pas moi-même sûre de ce que je viens d'affirmer.

Cependant, ma phrase a eu l'effet escompté et je sens que Temari n'est pas prête de s'inquiéter plus ... à condition qu'elle n'ait pas assisté à la scène dans ... La mémoire me revenant subitement, je porte une main à mon cou. Rien. Puis je me souviens des battements du cœur de Gaara contre mes mains. Douloureusement puissants. Je jette un nouveau coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Le sable a disparu et à sa place ... Mais avant même que j'aie pu faire le moindre mouvement, le jeune homme disparaît dans un mouvement de cheveux roux. Je me mord l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang et regarde à nouveau Temari.

— _« Tema ... j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu ... pourrais-tu me laisser seule ? »_ Je lui offre un maigre sourire, ne sachant même pas si elle va gober mon histoire. Mais elle se contente de me sourire à son tour.

— _« D'accord. Mais n'en fait pas trop surtout. »_ Et elle sort de la chambre, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je me sens fatiguée. Reposant mon dos sur les oreillers qui me soutiennent depuis que je me suis assise, je ferme les yeux quelques instants, avant de me décider à quitter a chaleur douillette des draps qui m'ont accueillie trois jours et deux nuits durant. Et en parlant de nuit, elle commence à tomber. C'est pourquoi je prends ma décision et assez rapidement d'ailleurs : je vais ouvrir ma fenêtre, histoire de prendre l'air et une bonne inspiration. Puis je sors et me dirige rapidement vers le toit, les yeux secs cette fois. Je m'assoie à ma place habituelle, pour attendre. Viendra-t-il me parler ?

Point de vue : Gaara

Trois jours. Trois jours entiers qu'elle dort sans donner d'autre signe de vie que des gémissements ou des pleurs. Pourquoi ai-je réagit ainsi, pourquoi ai-je subitement envie de l'éloigner le plus possible de ses souvenir de Sasuke ? Les yeux fermés et les mains sur le visage, je ne peux m'empêcher de frôler ma cicatrice du bout des doigts. _Ai_. Amour. Qu'est-ce qu'aimer au final ? Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'aller lui parler. Mais alors que je me dirige vers sa fenêtre, je constate qu'elle est réveillée et en pleine discussion avec Temari. Soudainement, Sakura tourne la tête et nos regards se croise, mais je préfère rompre le contact visuel et retourner d'où je viens. Quels sont tous ces sentiments qui se chamboulent dans ma tête et dans mon cœur à chaque fois que je croise son regard ou que je la regarde ? Cette envie de la protéger. Qu'est-elle pour moi, après toutes ces années ? Et que suis-je pour elle ? Un bruit de l'autre côté du toit attire mon attention et un simple regard vers sa fenêtre me laisse comprendre : elle est sortie. C'est le moment ou jamais. Je me lève donc et me dirige finalement dans sa direction et pour la première fois depuis bien des soirs, il est facile de remarquer qu'elle ne pleure pas.

— _« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »_ Fit-je, en guise de salutation.

— _« Je sais. »_ Répond-t-elle simplement. _« J'ai vu ta lettre, dans ma chambre. Je ne l'ai pas lue. »_ Elle semble un peu froide et déterminée.

— _« Pourquoi ? »_ Je me sens incapable de lui redire tout ce que j'ai écrit maintenant. Figé derrière elle, je ne peux que regarder son dos et ses cheveux roses qui lui tombent jusqu'aux épaules. Mais je voudrais regarder son visage.

— _« Je voudrais que tu m'explique. »_ Elle se lève puis se retourne, un petit sourire peint sur ses lèvres. Je n'ose regarder ses yeux, de peur d'y lire une quelconque crainte . _« J'ai senti ta présence ces dernières nuits, lorsque je ... rêvais. M'espionnes-tu ? »_ Redoutable Sakura.

Pas un mot ne sort de ma bouche, tandis que mes idées s'embrouillent et que mon cœur s'accélère. Je voudrais moi aussi comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi te voir pleurer pour un Renégat me fait si mal, pourquoi j'ai sans cesse envie d'être à tes côtés. S'il te plait Sakura, apprend moi à aimer.

— _« Je ... »_ Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'elle a déjà posées ses mains sur mon torse en fermant les yeux. À quoi joue-t-elle ?

Point de vue : Sakura

Comme je m'y attendais, il ne sait que répondre. je ferme alors les yeux et dépose mes deux mains sur son torse. J'attends. Et je n'ai pas à attendre bien longtemps, puisqu'en réponse, je sens les battements de son cœur accélérer, de manière incontrôlée. Je lève alors le visage vers lui les yeux emplis de larmes. J'ai l'impression que l'on me scinde la poitrine en deux. Doucement, ma main droite s'écarte de sa poitrine, pour venir se déposer sur son front. Cette cicatrice. Du bout des doigts, je la frôle. Gaara ne cherche même pas m'en empêcher.

— _« Qu'as-tu, Gaara ? »_ Soufflai-je, égarée.

Je ne sais pour quelle raison sa présence m'apaise, éloigne les souvenirs douloureux de Sasuke. J'en viens presque à ... Une main se dépose doucement sur ma joue. _Sa_ main. Et toujours sans un mot, le Roux dépose son front tout contre le mien, yeux fermés.

— _« Ga ... ara ? »_ Balbutiai-je, surprise.

— _« Je suis désolé. »_ Murmure-t-il, avant de rouvrir les yeux et de les plonger dans les miens.

Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre ou de bouger : ses lèvres se sont subitement emparées des miennes, avec douceur et ... désespoir ? Surprise, je ne bouge pas. Je me surprends même à apprécier, à en vouloir plus. Même mon corps réagit à ce contact et je sens que je m'accroche à lui comme à mon dernier espoir, mes doigts venant agripper un peu sauvagement ses cheveux roux. Mais il rompt subitement le contact et s'éloigne de moi, retirant mes bras et mes mais de lui. Je ne comprends plus rien et mon regard le fixe intensément, égaré.

— _« Qu ... »_ Commençait-je.

Mais Gaara avait déjà disparu, me laissant là, interdite. Il vient de m'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux et plie les genoux, pour réfléchir. Pourquoi ? Dans un état second, je réussi à regagner ma chambre, ou je découvre que Temari m'attend. Je m'avance vers elle et m'effondre dans ses bras. Je suis à bout. Fatiguée. Perdue. Indécise.

— _« Gaara ... il ... »_ Mais le noir m'envahis de nouveau : trop d'émotions et de fatigue.

Point de vue : Gaara

Quel est donc ce sentiment ? J'ai l'impression d'être heureux, mais quelque chose me pousse à m'éloigner. Je sens pourtant Sakura s'accrocher à moi comme une désespérée. Surpris, perdu, indécis, je recule rapidement et m'éloigne d'elle, me détachant de son emprise. Que puis-je répondre maintenant que j'ai cédé à l'envie qui me taraudait depuis le début et qui continue de me tarauder ? Je fermer les yeux et pousse un soupir inaudible, avant de m'en aller, sans un mot : je me suis déjà excusé. Mais je ne vais pas bien loin et l'observe tituber jusqu'à sa chambre, avec comme un poids au cœur. Ai-je fait une énorme erreur ? De loin, je suis la Fleur de Cerisier jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre et je la regarde tomber dans les bras de Temari, laquelle me jette un regard interloqué. Honteux, je baisse la tête et leur tourne le dos, en direction de mon bureau. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Pardonne-moi Sakura, mais je ne veux pas que tu répondes à mon baiser en pensant à Sasuke.

* * *

_Et voici la fin de ce long et troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu comme les précédent et un peu moins choqués que le second. (Plus la fiction avance, plus j'envie Sakura ... *.* )_

_Je pense ne pas mettre de suite tant que je n'ai pas quelques review pour me donner votre avis :)_


	5. Emporte moi dans l'oubli (4)

_Chers lecteurs, lectrices, avec ce quatrième chapitre, nous arrivons quasiment à la fin de cette première fiction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! . Je sais, j'avais dit pas de nouveau chapitre sans review. Mais je suis gentille et j'aime écrire, cependant ça serait sympas de m'en laisser au moins une :)_

* * *

Point de vue : Sakura

Je veux le voir. Cela doit bien faire plus d'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas croisé, qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de me parler. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. Pensive, je regarde le ciel, accoudée à ma fenêtre, repensant au baiser échangé il y a une semaine. Fermant les yeux, j'essaye de me remémorer l'instant et un sourire rêveur m'échappe. Balayant les alentours du regard, je n'aperçois rien d'autre que le village, paisiblement emporté dans ses occupations, les voix des badauds montant jusqu'à moi. Finalement, mon regard s'arrête sur le plus haut bâtiment du village. Imposant, il surplombe la quasi totalité de Suna. Sa façade sable arrondie ressemble à toutes les façades qui l'entourent. Cette architecture m'a toujours intriguée, cependant les raisons de la ressemblance de toutes ces maisons entre elle sont simple et unique : le sable. Il s'infiltre partout ou il lui est donné de s'infiltrer. Chaque porte, chaque fenêtre, chaque coup de vent est propice à l'envahisseur. Le regard toujours posé sur l'inscription trônant fièrement à l'avant du bâtiment, je laisse une nouvelle fois mes pensées voguer en sa direction, convaincue que si je me rendait là bas, je trouverais sans doute réponse à mes questions. Ce bâtiment est celui abritant le bureau du Kazekage, que je peux parfois apercevoir à sa fenêtre, regardant distraitement en ma direction. Mais depuis une semaine, plus rien. Pourquoi m'avoir embrassée si c'était pour m'ignorer durant toute une semaine ensuite ? Je ferme les yeux et un soupir m'échappe, tandis que je m'éloigne de la fenêtre pour la fermer et descendre au rez-de-chaussée, rejoindre Temari et son frère, Kankuro.

Je dois certainement arborer un visage pensif, puisqu'un simple regard vers la jolie blonde suffit à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je ne sais si je peux lui parler réellement de ce qu'il s'est déroulé sur le toit cette nuit là. Je n'en ai oublié aucun détail malgré les trois jours que j'ai passé à dormir, suite à un trop plein d'émotions. Soudainement, le jeune shinobi marionnetiste se lève et s'approche de moi, puis pose doucement sa main sur mon épaule, sans un mot. Puis il disparaît dans l'escalier, en direction de sa chambre.

— _« Sakura, assieds-toi s'il te plait. »_ Me demande doucement Temari, en souriant. Je m'exécute alors, toujours aussi pensive. _« Il est temps que l'on parle. »_ Elle a l'air sérieuse. Trop sérieuse. _« Je ne vais pas te cacher plus longtemps que le but de ton séjours ici n'est pas de te donner quelques temps de vacances. »_ Je m'en doutait. _« En réalité, c'était une idée de Gaara. »_ Je sens mes yeux s'agrandir de surprise.

— _« Son idée ? »_ Je la regarde sans pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle grimace, un peu gênée.

— _« Oui. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus car je ne connais pas les raisons de sa motivation, cependant je suis étonnée de voir qu'il t'évite depuis ... »_ Je ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase.

— _« Il m'a embrassée. »_ Maintenant, c'est à elle de me regarder avec de grands yeux.

Le souvenir de nos lèvres se rencontrant pour la première et unique fois me fait frissonner et je ne me rend pas compte immédiatement que je suis en train de sourire un peu bêtement. Ce baiser était mon premier. Douloureusement désespéré, mais passionné, voire même doux.

— _« J'ignore pourquoi il a fait ça, mais il s'est enfui immédiatement après, avec un regard encore plus triste que la pluie elle même. »_ J'ai l'impression de chavirer à chaque fois que je repense à ce fameux baiser.

— _« Je l'ignore aussi ... »_ Marmonne Temari, à son tour pensive. _« Tu devrais vraiment aller le voir. Je sais qu'il t'évite mais si tu le force à s'expliquer, peut-être trouveras-tu les réponses aux questions que tu te pose depuis une bonne semaine. »_ Nouveau regard. _« Tu parle dans ton sommeil Sakura. Tu hurles aussi. »_ Oups. _« Au début, tu ne faisais que supplier Sasuke de rester. Et tu t'es finalement mise à appeler Gaara. »_

Comment est-ce possible ? Je lui jette un regard interloqué, avant de regarder le plafond, mes pensées s'envolant rapidement vers le toit. J'ai envie de sourire. Je me sens heureuse, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cependant je n'en montre rien. Parler dans mon sommeil est certainement ce qui m'a causé le plus de fatigue. Et encore plus maintenant que je commence à faire un nouveau cauchemar. Et des plus singuliers.

— _« Je dois lui parler. »_ Fit-je, déterminée. _« Où est-il actuellement ? »_ Sourire.

— _« Sur le toit. Comme toujours. »_

Je me lève alors comme un automate et retourne dans ma chambre. Je crois bien que j'aurais passé le plus clair de mon temps enfermée dans cette pièce, à ruminer le passer comme une pauvre gamine en faisant involontairement souffrir le Kazekage. Je ne suis pas débile non plus, j'ai très bien sentis ses sentiments lorsqu'il m'a embrassée. J'ai très bien lu la tristesse qui emplissait ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il me regardait. Et je pense avoir identifiée la présence que je sentais pendant mon sommeil. Arrivée à ma fenêtre, je l'ouvre, sans pour autant sortir. Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, je lève simplement la tête.

— _« Gaara, si tu es là et que tu m'entend ... il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant. Descend s'il te plait. »_ J'entend un mouvement au dessus de moi, mais aucune réponse ne m'est offerte. _« Gaara s'il ... »_ Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il se matérialise devant moi, en me fixant de ses beaux yeux émeraude cerclés de noir.

Mon cœur s'emballe et une légère rougeur me monte aux joues. J'ai toujours en tête les événements de la semaine passée, cependant la peur à été remplacée par autre chose. Je recule et lui laisse la fenêtre libre pour qu'il puisse entrer. J'en profite alors pour aller m'asseoir sur mon lit, sans cesser de l'observer en silence. Au dehors, la luminosité décroit doucement, indiquant à la population sunnienne de rentrer chez soir pour passer la nuit. Moi, j'ai plus l'impression que ma journée commence. Un froissement de tissus attire soudain mon attention et sans que je ne m'y soit - à nouveau - attendu, le beau rouquin se matérialise encore une fois devant moi, le visage fermé, un air sérieux accroché à ses trait. Quant à ses cheveux en pagaille ... j'avale ma salive, tendue et les joues à nouveau rosées. C'est indéniable, je ne peux refouler l'attirance qu'il exerce sur moi. J'en arrive même à oublier l'Uchiwa.

— _« Je t'écoute. »_ Dit-il en me fixant sans ciller, comme à son habitude. Je lui tourne alors le dos, perturbée.  
— _« Ne me regarde pas comme ... »_ À nouveau, il se matérialise devant moi. Je sursaute. _« ... ça. »_  
— _« Comme tu voudra. »_ Pas très causant, comme à son habitude.  
— _« C'était ton idée, n'est-ce pas ? De m'envoyer ici, de m'éloigner de Konoha. »_ Accusatrice. Je veux savoir.  
— _« Oui. »_ Il grimace.  
— _« Pourquoi ? »_ Manque de tact bonjour, mais j'en ai assez de prendre des pincettes.  
— _« ... »_ Un silence accueille ma question. L'aurai-je gêné ?

Je sens un nouveau mouvement se faire à mes côtés. Bon dieu il est vachement rapide ! Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui offre un petit sourire.

— _« Gaara s'il te plais ... »_ Je suis à la limite de le supplier. Je veux savoir, je veux comprendre.

— _« Je voudrais simplement que tu ... »_ Il semble chercher ses mots. _« Je veux que tu oublie Sasuke. » _La sentence tombe comme une douche froide. _« Je ... Je ne supporte plus de te voir pleurer pour un Renégat qui ne reviendra jamais. »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder en souriant. Alors telles étaient ses motivations ? J'aurais du comprendre plus tôt. J'aurai du réfléchir. Je ferme les yeux un instant et quand je les rouvre ... le visage de Gaara est tout près du mien, un peu plus détendu que précédemment. Je sursaute un peu, surprise. Mais je ne recule pas. Mon esprit autrefois embrumé par mes souvenirs de Sasuke, mes sentiments à son égard semble soudainement se libérer d'un poids et je ne peux empêcher ma main droite de se poser sur sa joue, tandis que mes yeux se plongent dans l'émeraude abyssal de son regard. Et finalement, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Point de vue : Gaara.

Une semaine que je l'ai ignorée, que j'ai éviter tout contact avec elle, que ce soit physique ou visuel. Je veux la voir. C'est ce qui ne cesse de trotter dans mon esprit, tandis que j'esquive son regard une nouvelle fois et que je disparaît sans qu'elle ne m'aie vu. Je ne suis pas un lâche, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle profite de ces instants pour penser à Sasuke, pour se complaire dans un monde imaginaire. Je ne veux pas de ça pour Sakura. J'ai pourtant bien entendu crier mon nom dans son sommeil. Je l'ai entendu m'appeler. En même temps, qui ne l'avait pas entendue dans la maison ? Un soupir m'échappe, tandis que sa voix m'interpelle et qu'elle me demande de a rejoindre pour parler. Quelle superbe discussion nous venons d'avoir, ma chère Sakura. Je réprime un nouveau soupir et profite qu'elle aie les yeux fermés pour me rapprocher d'elle. La surprise l'étreint lorsqu'elle les rouvre, mais contrairement à mes attentes, elle ne se défile pas : bien au contraire. Doucement, sa main est venue se poser sur ma joue et je sens que ce contact m'apaise. Mais aucun de nous deux ne sait comment il devrait réagir. Je baisse les yeux et écarte sa main de mon visage avec douceur.

— _« Gaara je ... »_ Elle semble hésiter. _« Aide moi à l'oublier, je t'en prie ... »_ Sa voix se fait suppliante, comme si elle recommençait à souffrir.

Je relève alors les yeux vers son visage, juste à temps pour voir ses larmes recommencer à couler. À nouveau je garde le silence, ne sachant trop que répondre.

— _« S'il te plais ... aide moi à avancer ... »_ Plus qu'une supplication, un appel à l'aide.

— _« Comment ? Je ne sais même pas comment aimer ... »_ Ce n'est pas un refus, juste la peur de l'ignorance.

Alors, comme dans un élan de désespoir, la jolie fleur passe ses mains derrière ma nuque et m'attire à elle, tandis que nos lèvres s'entrechoquent pour la seconde fois. Ce baiser me fend le cœur, car je peux y ressentir toute sa douleur. Comment l'aider ?

— _« Sakura je ... »_ Mais je ne peux finir.

Quelque chose de nouveau naît en moi, naît en elle et je sens ses mains, son corps, se faire de plus en plus pressants contre le mien.

* * *

_C'est maintenant la fin de ce quatrième chapitre ! Je tient cependant à préciser que le cinquième chapitre sera (peut-être) un lemon, donc âmes sensibles ... :)_


	6. Ne me laisse pas (5)

ATTENTION LEMON  
_Pour ce chapitre, veuillez m'excuser si les points de vues se mélangent c'est juste que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire comme je le voulais :) Soyezs indulgents, c'est mon premier ..._

* * *

Point de vue : Gaara

C'est si fort, si enivrant ... Le baiser désespéré que je partage avec Sakura me fait tourner la tête, me donne l'impression de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Si un temps soit peu je peux faire quelque chose pour elle. Nos lèvres se cherchent et s'entrechoquent, tandis que nos langues s'entremêlent dans un étreinte langoureuse et diablement excitante. Et soudainement, la jeune kunoichi m'attire à elle et je me retrouve allongé sur son lit, mon corps par dessus le sien. Un réflexe me permet de me rattraper au dernier moment, mes bras tendus au dessus de ses épaules et les genoux appuyés sur le matelas, de chaque côté de ses jambes. Quelque chose à changé chez la rose, mais je ne parvient pas à identifier ce que c'est. Cependant, un éclair de lucidité me pousse à m'écarter d'elle vivement, jusqu'à me retrouver dos au mur lui faisant face, le souffle saccadé et les mains moites. Sakura me regarde longuement, ses grands yeux de biche imprégnés de stupeur. Je secoue la tête, réussissant à peine à réfléchir convenablement.

— _« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »_ Réussi-je à articuler en fermant les yeux, passant ma main droite sur mon visage.

Elle ne répond pas de suite et se contente de me fixer, de ce regard innocent et chaste qui me fait craquer. Ces yeux qui m'on toujours fait craquer. La rose n'a toujours pas bougée, assise en tailleur sur son lit, à m'observer en silence.

—_ « Sakura ... »_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de la rejoindre, m'assoyant (hum très français ça ...) au bout du lit, septique._ « Parles bon sang ! »_ Exaspération bonjour.

— _« Je ... je veux l'oublier Gaara. »_ Elle baisse les yeux, comme si elle attendait un sermon. _« Je ne peux pas nier que tu m'attire ... indéniablement. Fortement même. Tu me perturbes autant que tu libère. » _Qu'est ce qu'elle m'invente là ? _« Je veux tirer un trait sur le passé ... avec toi. »_

La surprise tend mes trais. As-t-elle seulement réfléchis à ses mots ou vient-elle de me les dire sur un coup de tête ? Avec douceur, j'approche ma main de son visage et lui sèche quelques larmes. Ce contact me fait frissonner, tandis que la tension de mon corps me rappelle à l'ordre. Je laisse mon regard courir le long de son visage, descendre sur sa poitrine masquée par son petit haut rose et blanc, son ventre, ses jambes. Je sens soudain un sentiment encore méconnu monter en moi, ce qui me force à fermer les yeux et à déglutir, un peu difficilement.

— _« Je ne veux pas te servir de prétexte, ni de sortie de secours, Sakura. »_ Je préfère mettre les olà maintenant, de peur de la voir piétiner mes sentiments. Irréfutablement, l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de la faire mienne m'écorche la pensée : ce n'est pas le moment. _« Donne moi une raison, une seule ... et je serais à toi. »_ J'ai envie de l'entendre soupirer mon nom, de l'entendre murmurer qu'elle m'aime.

Mais elle ne l'a toujours pas oublié, c'est indéniable. Je la sens se rebeller sous l'accusation, puis me fusiller du regard. Regard que je lui renvoie.

— _« Je veux être certaine de mes sentiments. »_ Douche froide.

Point de vue : Sakura

Son regard m'hypnotise, sa présence m'enivre et son parfum ne cesse d'attiser le feu qui s'est subitement déclenché en moi. Je comprend ses hésitations, ses questions. Mais bordel, pourquoi ne vois-t-il pas que mes mots sont pure vérité ? _Je le veux_. Ces trois mots sonnent dans ma tête comme la fin d'un long supplice, d'une torture insupportable que j'aurai subie durant trop longtemps. Je ferme doucement les paupières quelques instants avant de me lever et de faire mine de me diriger vers la fenêtre, qui se situe tout près du Rouquin. Et sans aucun signe avant coureur, je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et le force à s'allonger. Mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, une de mes jambes entre les siennes, je lui offre un sourire un peu conquérant et victorieux. _Je le veux_. C'est indéniable.

— _« Gaara je ... »_ J'ai une petite hésitation ..._ « Je te veux. Là. Maintenant. »_

Le regard qu'il me jette est emplis de surprise et il semble ne pas comprendre, ce qui a pour résultat de me frustrer bien plus que je ne l'était déjà. Un soupir m'échappe et je m'apprête à me redresser lorsque sa main se saisit de mon bras et m'attire contre lui. Un hoquet de stupeur m'échappe, mais je ne me laisse faire : malgré la présence de nos vêtements, je sens la chaleur de sa peau se transmettre à la mienne et un sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres, illuminant mon visage.

— _« J'espère que tu es certaine de cela ... parce que maintenant que je t'ai, je n'ai plus envie de te lâcher. » _Je sourit. _Moi non plus, je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper_. Pensais-je, trouvant cette idée forte affriolante.

Et avant que je ne puisse lui rétorquer que lui non plus n'allait pas m'échapper, ses lèvres avaient repris possession des miennes, sa langue cherchant la mienne, avide. Ce n'était même pas désagréable, c'était juste ... délicieux.

Point de vue : Gaara.

Elle m'avait bien eu. Je dois avouer que ce coup là, je ne n'avais absolument pas vu venir le stratagème. Un petit sourire en coin m'échappe, tandis que la jeune fille me maintient allongé sur son lit, mutine. Une légère appréhension s'empare de moi, mais je préfère la mettre de côté et profiter de ce moment privilégier avec la jolie kunoichi. Moment que je crains ne plus pouoir partager si je me laisse avoir par mes craintes. Là, allongés sur ce lit, tous les deux. Comme seuls au monde.

Après avoir échangé un langoureux baiser, j'écarte Sakura de moi, afin de pouvoir à mon tour l'allonger sur le lit, nos regards ne se lâchant plus. Instinctivement, je laisse mes mains courir le long de son corps, tandis que mes doigts s'affairent à lui enlever délicatement son haut. Nos souffles mêlés ne cessent de s'accélérer et je sens monter en moi un désir encore méconnu. Des frisson parcourent intensément la quasi totalité de mon corps et la visions de Sakura à moitié nue si près de moi n'arrange pas les choses. Étions nous réellement partis pour ce genre de choses ? Je ferme les yeux, mais refuse totalement de m'écarter d'elle, malgré mes bras qui tremblent. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouve torse nu, sur le sol froid de la chambre, la kunoichi de Konoha au dessus de moi, mes affaires dans la main, un sourire ravi peint sur son joli visage, qui vire au rosé lorsqu'elle pose ses yeux autre part que sur mon visage.

Point de vue : Normal

Jamais la jeune fille n'avait ressenti pareil sentiment. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui paraîssait censée : elle repoussa le Rouquin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux au sol. Profitant d'un moment d'égarement de la part du Kazekage, la rose lui retira rapidement les longs habits bruns qui recouvraient son torse. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle posa son regard pomme sur la seule partie découverte du corps de son compagnon. Cette simple vision fantasmagorique du torse musclé de Gaara fit monter en elle un vague de désir si vive, qu'elle ne pu réprimer le frissonnement qui l'ébranla lorsque le jeune homme l'attira à nouveau à lui. Sakura ne savait si elle devait franchir les ultimes barrière ou si ils devaient en rester là. Mais le Roux ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher prise. Souriant intérieurement, la belle se laissa une nouvelle fois embrasser, frissonnante. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle senti la main brûlante du shinobi courir sensuellement sur sa peau. Frissonnant à nouveau, Sakura laissa un gémissement surpris lui échapper : la main mutine venais de frôler son intimité, sans se départir de sa douceur. Un peu inquiète, elle chercha le regard du Kage, qui se voulait rassurant. L'attirant de nouveau à lui de sa main libre il déposa quelques mots au creux de son oreille.

— _« Tout va bien se passer Sakura. »_ La rassura-t-il, incapable de raisonner autrement : ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter maintenant.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, la jeune femme acquieça d'un signe de tête, se reposant totalement sur le torse de son compagnon. Ce dernier la retourna, de manière à se retrouver au dessus d'elle : il avait ainsi plus de liberté de mouvement. Réitérant son geste, il déchira le simple leggin que la feur portait, pour le jeter quelques mètres plus loin : il ne lui restait maintenant plus que ses sous-vêtements.

— _« Tu est magnifique ... »_ Laissa-t-il échapper, avant d'approcher ses lèvres de la peau brûlante de la femme désirée.

Embrassant la moindre parcelle de peau de la kunoichi, Gaara laissait son instinct le guider dans ses gestes. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva bien vite entre les jambes de Sakura, après lui avoir rapidement retiré sa culotte. Embrassant tout d'abord l'intimité de la jeune femme, le Rouquin compris rapidement que ses gestes n'étaient pas vains : frissonnant de bonheur, la rose ne cessait de soupirer, comme si elle en redemandait. Tout ceci était nouveau mais si bon. Elle sentait la langue du Kage se repaître sensuellement de son liquide, ce qui la faisait gémir de plaisir. Finalement, le jeune homme introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de la kunoichi qui cette fois-ci, hoqueta. Il ne devait pas se hâter. Ils avaient tout leur temps, ils avaient toute la nuit. Mais la jolie Sakura avait d'autres idées en tête : ramenant a tête du Rouquin vers son visage, elle se mit à l'embrasser à son tour, dans le cou, laissant quelques petite traces rosées sur la peau pâle du jeune homme. Elle en voulait plus, son corps vibrant de plaisir ne demandait qu'une chose : lui. Cependant, elle avait encore quelque chose à accomplir. Se redressant à contre coeur, tous ses sens en ébullition, la jeune femme retira à son tour le reste de vêtements qu'il restait à Gaara, qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

Découvrant finalement le sexe dur et gonflé du jeune homme, la rose eu une légère hésitation, bientôt totalement dissoute par les sensation que lui procuraient les frottements de leurs deux corps. Elle était prête. D'un commun accord ils se redressèrent ... pour retrouver le confort du lit. La jeune fille s'allongea sous son compagnon, qui lui écarta sensuellement les cuisses, frottant sa verge durcie par le désir contre le sexe humide de la fleur. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Sakura le supplia du regard. Comprenant la demande silencieuse de la kunoichi, le Roux s'approcha une dernière fois son bas ventre de celui de la jeune fille et il la pénétra doucement. Jamais encore il n'avait ressentie pareille sensation, des centaines de papillons se rependant en lui, son corps frémissant sous la force du plaisir, sas bras pourtant musclés allant même jusqu'à trembler. La rose elle, grimaça sous la douleur qui, durant quelques instants, lui lacéra l'intimité. Jamais elle ne s'était douté que cela puisse faire aussi mal. Bien plus mal que la perte de Sasuke, bien plus mal que de penser qu'elle pouvait perdre Gaara comme elle avait perdu le Brun Ténébreux. Se rendant bien vite compte que sa partenaire semblait souffrir, le Kage s'arrêta net, inquiet.

— _« Sakura qu'est ce que ... »_ Commença-t-il, avant que les lèvres sulfureuses de l'intéressée ne viennent l'interrompre.

— _« Ne ... t'arrête ... pas »_ Souffla-t-elle entre deux hoquet, partagée entre douleur, plaisir et désir.

Reprenant alors avec de doux vas et viens dans l'intimité féminine, le Roux se fit douceur, sensualité. Leurs deux corps se mouvaient presque à l'unisson et bientôt, le visage de Sakura se détendis et de petits gémissements de plaisir lui échappèrent. C'était ... magique. C'était comme si elle montait peu à peu au paradis et même plus loin. Les râles masculins et incessant du Kage l'informèrent qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver au plaisir suprême. Accélérant alors légèrement la cadence, ce dernier se laissa finalement aller au plaisir quasi interdit de l'orgasme, poussant un râle rauque et guttural, immédiatement étouffé par les lèvres envieuse de sa partenaire ... qui semblait elle aussi emportée au septième ciel, avec lui, à l'unisson.

S'allongeant finalement aux côté de la ninja de Konoha, le shinobi de Suna poussa un long soupir, aux anges. Mais alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, la jolie fleur se redressa et apposa son avant bras sur son torse musculeux pour lui faire face, souriant de plaisir, heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Une seule chose l'inquiétait.

— _« Gaara ne me laisse pas. »_ Demanda-t-elle, certaine de ce qu'elle voulait. Surpris, le jeune homme la regarda droit dans les yeux. _« Reste avec moi. »_ Suppliante. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard.

— _« Comment pourrais-je laisser la fille que j'aime ? »_ Répondis alors le Kage, souriant tendrement. La jeune fille resta coite, surprise. _« Je t'aime Sakura._ » Elle ne s'y était pas préparée.

— _« Je ... Je crois que ... »_ Commença-t-elle, hésitante. Devait-elle lui avouer qu'il ne l'avais jamais laissée indifférente et qu'elle était maintenant certaine de ses sentiments, ou les avaient-il déjà compris ?

— _« Chut, ne dis rien ... »_ Lui murmura-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

Gaara attrapa la couette, la tira et les recouvris tous deux. La jeune fille, quant à elle, s'endormait paisiblement sur le torse de son amant. Elle était si bien. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle ne rêva pas de Sasuke.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je suis désolé pour ce médiocre lemon, c'est mon premier. Je vais m'améliorer, promis ! (J'ai quand même mis deux longues heures à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a un minimum plu ) Et désolée pour les fautes, il se fait tard ^^. Toute critique CONSTRUCTIVE est acceptée ! :)_


	7. Tu m'as sauvée (6)

_Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu(e)s qu'elle s'arrête ici ... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai une nouvelle en réserve :3_

* * *

Lorsque la jeune fille s'éveilla, elle eu besoin de quelques minutes pour se souvenir des événement de la veille. Quelque peu endormie, mal réveillée, elle sentis une présence près d'elle, comprenant bien vite qu'elle n'était pas seule. Nue, elle se trouvais contre le torse chaud et confortable d'un homme à la peau pâle, contrastant avec son pays d'origine. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, elle releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage souriant de Gaara, qui semblait la couver du regard. Se souvenant soudain de ce qu'il avaient fait la veille au soir, la jolie rose ne pu réprimer un petit sentiment de gêne, qui lui fit monter une légère rougeur aux joues, ce qui fit élargir le sourire du rouquin.[/c]

— _« Bonjour. »_ Fit celui-ci en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Sakura ne répondis pas, mais lui offrit un doux sourire, tandis que chacun de ses souvenirs lui revenaient, jusqu'aux derniers mots qui lui avait confiés le shinobi du sable. Ce qui la fit encore plus rougir, peu habituée à se réveillée aux côtés d'un homme nu ... et les yeux secs. Elle n'avait pas pleuré pendant son sommeil et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se sentait apaisée, complète. La kunoichi était maintenant certaine de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le Kage et savait parfaitement que se sentiments étaient partagés. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était d'humeur taquine. Souriant comme une diablesse, la jeune fille se redressa et couvrit son corps à l'aide de la couette, découvrant celui de Gaara par la même occasion, réveillant en elle le feu du désir. Détournant alors la tête en rougissant franchement, elle attrapa le caleçon de son compagnon pour le lui tendre, en évitant à tout prix de poser ses yeux sur le garçon.

— _« Tiens, met ça. »_ Lui balança-t-elle, la tête toujours détournée. Et dire qu'elle avait partagé une nuit de rêve avec lui.

— _« Hm. Tu étais beaucoup moins gênée hier soir ... »_ Murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire, tout en enfilant le vêtement, gardant dardé sur elle son regard déroutant.

Elle était si belle quand elle rougissait. Attrapant finalement le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main, Sakura l'enfila, à la recherche d'un sous vêtement à mettre pour cacher son intimité en ébullition, comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait le regard sur son _ami_. Ami qui était maintenant plus que ça. Une fois l'opération rabillage effectuée de son côté, la rose se rendit compte qu'elle était observée. Se retournant vivement, elle découvrit Gaara simplement vêtu d'un pantalon, les mains dans les poches, son torse ouvertement découvert à sa vision.

— _« Si tu commence à me voler mes fringues, je vais sincèrement commencer à penser que tu veux m'empêcher de partir ... »_ Minauda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers.

— _« Il est fort probable que ce soit le cas, monsieur le kazekage. »_ Plaisanta-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face en souriant. _« Il est aussi fort probable que je refuse tout bonnement de te le laisser sortir. »_ Termina-t-elle, en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, frissonnant à ce contact.

La réalité était telle qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de le voir s'évanouir dans la luminosité matinale et qu'elle voulait le garder pour elle seule. Sakura avait enfin compris que la personne dont elle avait le plus besoin la serrait doucement dans ses bras, un sentiment de sécurité l'envahissant de secondes en secondes. Relevant finalement la tête vers le jeune roux, elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire. Conquise, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec un lueur éprise dans les yeux.

— _« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ou je vais être obligé d'agir en conséquence »_ Plaisanta alors le jeune homme, maintenant certain qu'il ne la verrait plus jamais pleurer et qu'elle était maintenant sienne.

Alors il se mit à la chatouiller, déclenchant les rires de la kunoichi, qui s'écarta rapidement de lui. S'ensuivit un course poursuite dans la chambre, qui se termina sur le lit et dans un éclat de rire. Attirant le visage de Gaara qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle, la jeune femme l'embrassa à nouveau, d'une manière bien différente des autres fois.

— _« Je t'aime ... »_ Murmura-t-elle alors en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, qui répondis en la serrant contre lui.

— _« Je t'aime. »_ Il souriait.

C'était la fin d'une longue période de souffrance et le début d'une nouvelle vie. Se redressant, le Kage observa un long moment le visage de sa compagne, pensif.

— _« Reste avec moi ... ici, à Suna. »_ Demanda-t-il soudainement, la peur de la voir repartir pour Konoha lui vrillant le coeur.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête affirmatif, Sakura déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, plus passionné que les premiers.

— _« Pour toujours. »_ Conclu-t-elle en souriant.

Elle avait rompus les liens avec son passé et avait réussi à oublier l'Uchiwa.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Ceci marque la fin de cette fiction, mais le début d'une autre. À très bientôt !_

_Reviews ? :)_


End file.
